Tabaco y Chanel
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Kushina, ¿dónde estás?- pregunta una voz en mi cabeza al no verte- Desespero, inseguridad, miedo, muchas mas emociones me llenan al no verte, al sentir que no te tengo, al sentir que no te puedo proteger. / A nadie le importo, nunca lo he hecho, nadie me necesita y yo no necesito de nadie, debo dejar que solamente me tomen.../ One-shot, Song Fic, Drama, Romance...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, no gano nada, solo sus apreciados reviews xD

Disclaimer 2: La canción Tabaco y Chanel no me pertenece, le pertenece a la ex -banda Bacilos, TT-TT porque se tenían que separar TT-TT

Advertencias: Basado en el anime, ando sin ideas, one-shot, Song fic, romance, drama, creo que spoilers, aunque para leer un MinaKushi deben saber que paso entre ellos xD ok ignórenme…

Bueno, soy una completa desubicada, y en mi fic anterior MinaKushi, titulado _Solo para Ti _hable de que era el segundo MinaKushi que he escrito, y bueno, el primero que escribi fue este, pero nunca lo subi xD

Espero les guste y los dejo leyendo ^w^

_**Tabaco y Chanel**__**  
**_  
_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel Me recuerda el olor de su piel; Una mezcla de miel y café; Me recuerda el sabor de sus besos; El color del final de la noche; Me pregunta dónde fui a parar, donde estás; Que esto sólo se vive una vez; Dónde fuiste a parar, dónde estás…_

-Kushina, ¿dónde estás?- pregunta una voz en mi cabeza al no verte en el Ichiraku Ramen como todos los días, ya anochecía y tu nada que parecías

Rendido, pensando en que tal vez ya estarías en tu casa decido irme, pero inconscientemente mis pies me llevan por la ruta a tu casa

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel Y una mezcla de miel y café; Me preguntan por ella (ella); Me preguntan por ella; Me preguntan también las estrellas; Me reclaman que vuelva por ella; Ay que vuelva por ella (ella); Ay que vuelva por ella…_

-Su aroma- murmure al sentirlo en el aire, tan cargado como la niebla de la noche, mi mente sigue preguntando por ti, insistentemente... Doy la vuelta, para irme a mi casa pero...

-Vuelve por ella- dice una voz en mi cabeza al ver las estrellas  
_  
__No se olvida, no se va No se olvida, no se va No se olvida nada; No se va, no se olvida No se va, no se olvida No se va, no se olvida nada…_

-¿Hilos?- pregunto al ver delgadas y finas hebras rojas en el piso

-Su cabello- susurra mi inconsciente, es imposible olvidar un cabello tan rojizo, tan largo, tan sedoso

-¡Kushina!- exclamo al bosque mientras empiezo a correr adentrándome en el, buscando más rastro

_Una rosa que no floreció; Pero que el tiempo no la marchita; Una flor prometida una amor; Que no fue, pero que sigue viva…_

Una pequeña rosa, junto a un árbol, recuerdo el día que quise darte una, y me exclamaste que era un tonto, que me alejara de ti, que lo único que hacía era burlarme de tu cabello.

-Una flor que prometía un amor, que no se dio, pero continúa vivo- murmure recogiendo un mechón mas, estoy cerca, o al menos eso creo...

_Y otra vez El color del final, del final de la noche; Me pregunta donde fui a parar; Que esto sólo se vive una vez; Donde fuiste a parar, donde estás__…_

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice mi mente mientras la busco en la penumbra de la noche - ¿Dónde estás Kushina?- pregunto al aire mientras acelero mi paso

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel; Una mezcla de miel y café; Me preguntan por ella (ella); Me preguntan por ella; Me preguntan también las estrellas; Me reclaman que vuelva por ella; Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)__…_

-Ve por ella, estas muy cerca, Vuelve por ella, su olor sigue latente, y es cada vez más fuerte- rondaban y rondaban por mi cabeza

_Pero fueron las mismas estrellas; Que un día marcaron mis manos; Y apartaron la flor, esa flor, de mi vida, de mi vida__…_

-Un genjustu- pensé al sentirme mareado y darme cuenta de mi situación- Alguien se llevó a Kushina, y deja un genjustu tras de sí para que no la puedan seguir

_Un olor a tabaco y Chanel; Una mezcla de miel y café; Me preguntan por ella (ella); Me preguntan por ella; Me preguntan también las estrellas; Me reclaman que vuelva por ella; Ay que vuelva por ella (ella); Ay que vuelva por ella__…_

Haciendo uso de mi extrema rapidez golpeo a las tres personas que mantienen cautiva a Kushina, ella sigue caminando, como si estuviese semi inconsciente

-Kushina- murmure mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, parecía que salía de su trance

-Minato... ¿Cómo…?- y creo que nota los mechones de cabello que dejo como rastro, en mis manos

_No se va, no se olvida No se va, no se olvida No se va, no se olvida nada No se va, no se olvida No se va, no se olvida No se va, no se olvida nada…_

-¿Por qué me seguiste?, no soy importante para nadie- me pregunta mientras que la llevo alzada de rama en rama

-Porque, eres un ciudadano de Konoha, y porque eres muy importante para mi

-Minato…

-Sabes, me gusta tu cabello, es lindo- dije sin pensar mientras sonreía ampliamente y pude ver el tenue rojo en sus mejillas

.

.

.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
